


like sweet first feeling;

by thewayyoosmile



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Held Down, Hyung Kink, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, You Have Been Warned, excessive use of commas, one chapter - one kink, seriously it's just filthy porn, with zero plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewayyoosmile/pseuds/thewayyoosmile
Summary: This time a series of kinky one-shots about the sweetest MMO couple. Each chapter has its own kink.upd. one more for the road





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> kinks will be listed at the beginning of each chapter, so you can skip it if it's not your cup of tea
> 
> note: you can send me a nielsung moment at the thewayyoosmile.tumblr.com (prompt or au setting) + rating + is it established relationship or not and i’ll write you a short fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kink - first time blow job

It's almost midnight by the time they get back to Jisung's place. Daniel hasn't been able to focus on anything today. He was mostly quiet throughout the evening, sipping on his drink, occasionally humming an affirmative answer to their friends' inquiries. 

"You okay? You've been distracted the whole night." Jisung asks him, frowning slightly in concern, as he fishes his keys to open the front door. 

"Yeah," Daniel answers absent-mindedly, "Don't worry about it," he adds for a good measure, with a laugh. 

"If you are sure." The older scans him carefully up and down, satisfied only when Daniel smiles easily at him, his bunny teeth showing adorably. He toes his sneakers off and closes the door behind them. "Do you... " 

Jisung doesn't get to finish his question as Daniel pins him to the wall and kisses him like he'd wanted all evening. 

"Ah," Jisung drawls, panting slightly, eyes crinkle with amusement, "You should've said that you were just horny, I would've thrown some bullshit excuses to get us from there earlier." 

"Like our friends would've believed us at this point." Daniel shrugs, grinning down at Jisung, clasping his palms around his waist. 

He leans in and kisses him again, slower now, taking his time to map the inside of older's mouth, sliding his tongue against Jisung's, pulling back every now and then to suck softly at his lower lip. 

Daniel feels Jisung's hands graze his skin, fingers tugging at the hem of his t-shirt, bunching it up. He breaks the kiss, catching them from straying further, a blush rising steadily on his cheeks at hyung's questioning gaze. 

"I want to try something," he whispers against Jisung's mouth, kissing him quickly again like he can't help it. He lets go of Jisung's hands and sinks to his knees, effectively caging him between his spread thighs. 

Even in a dim room, lit only with streetlights, Daniel sees Jisung's eyes widen, comprehension dawning on his face. 

His throat is suddenly dry, from nervousness or anticipation, he can't tell, fingers shaking a little as he reaches for Jisung's belt. He looks up when Jisung grips his wrist firmly. 

"Niel-ah, you know you don't have to, right?" He tells him, brows scrunched up, and there it is, the concern again. "There're a lot of other things we can do." 

"I know, hyung," Daniel chuckles, voice heavy with affection, as he squeezes his palm back, "I really want to. It's just... I'm probably going to be terrible at it." He admits, scratching the side of his face sheepishly. 

Jisung looks at him for a moment, searching for a trace of doubt, before he lets go of his hand, finding none. 

"Just move at your pace. You're usually good at picking things up quickly." He reassures with a fond teasing lilt, that never fails to put Daniel at ease. 

"Okay." Daniel nods, trying to remember, what the older always does when he sucks him off. 

He starts by smoothing his hands down Jisung's sides, caressing his hipbones with his thumbs, trailing open-mouth kisses right above the waistline, before undoing the belt and flicking the buttons open to tug his jeans and underwear just past the hips. 

He licks his palm and wraps it around Jisung's half-hard cock, stroking it slowly, leisurely from the root to the tip, squeezing at the base, till it’s fully hard and leaking. He licks his lips and sweeps his tongue curiously at the tip. 

There’s a sharp inhale from above and when Daniel glances up, he nearly stops breathing at the sight of Jisung's face. There's something indescribable, something raw and intense in his eyes as they track his every move, Adam's apple bobbing restlessly. In the low light, he looks almost predatory. 

Daniel curls his fist around the stiff cock and leans in, wrapping his lips around the head, sliding his mouth gingerly down the shaft. He pulls slightly off, scraping his teeth across the delicate skin, that earns him a sharp hiss. 

"Niel-ah, careful with your teeth." Jisung breathes out. 

"Sorry, hyung." Daniel pulls back with a wet pop, soothing his hand apologetically up and down the length. 

"It's okay," Jisung assures him softly. He reaches down, tracing Daniel’s slick mouth with his thumb, before pushing at his lower lip slightly, essentially covering his teeth with his lips, "Like that." 

Daniel obediently covers his teeth, closing his mouth around hyung’s finger and sucks lightly, feeling Jisung stroke his tongue with a pad of his thumb, soft and intimate, slowly sliding it in and out. 

The implication of the action, simple yet so sensual, sends a jolt of heat through his body, coiling tightly in his stomach. 

Jisung withdraws his finger, his breath stutters at the way Daniel chases after it, whining at the loss of sensation. 

Tucking his lips over his teeth, Daniel eases his mouth down, till he feels Jisung's cock hit the back of his throat. He pulls back, sucking on the head, tongue pressing at the slit, and repeats the motion again, sinking down as far as he could get without choking. 

"That's it, love," Jisung groans, seeing those full pouty lips wrapped around him in such an obscene manner. "Just like that." 

Daniel looks up, whining at the praise, Jisung's stare burning into him like a physical caress. 

He can’t help getting hard himself, overwhelmed with the heat of him, with a musky scent and a salty tang of precome, with how good Jisung's cock fills his mouth. The weight of it on his tongue and a glide against his lips makes his mouth water. 

He scoots closer, aching for friction, hips twitching when Jisung’s foot brushes against the inside of his thigh. 

Daniel slides his free hand under Jisung’s shirt, caressing the taut stomach just to feel the muscle flex, straining not to thrust into the slick heat. 

The older threads his fingers through his hair, not pulling, just rubbing sweetly in small circles right behind the ear. It takes everything in Jisung not to grab a fistful of Niel’s hair and drive himself deep into the hot wet clutch of his throat till he’s gagging. Though he has an inkling that Daniel wouldn’t mind. The way he’s making all kind of noises, that Jisung can feel down to his core, is an admission in itself. And the sight alone of Daniel on his knees, mouth stretched wide, spit running down his chin, eyes flicking up ever so often to meet his, expression inapplicably earnest, is making his legs shake and his spine quiver. 

There’s no finesse in his actions, he’s sloppy and uncoordinated, but enthusiastic and so eager to please, to make it good for Jisung, complying without a second thought. It’s devastatingly erotic, intoxicating in a way of driving crazy. 

Daniel lets his jaw go slack and starts to bob his head up and down, flattening his tongue against the sensitive underside, taking more of Jisung's cock every time he goes back down, keeping his fist wrapped around the base, stroking along the shaft and twisting his hand just under the head, when pulling off. 

It doesn't take long for him to work up a rhythm that leaves Jisung gasping for breath. When he feels Jisung’s fingers tightening in warning, Daniel hollows his cheeks, pushing his tongue firmly just under the head, and strokes him fast and hard, till Jisung tenses, his hips jerking, before spilling into his mouth. Daniel swallows reflexively, coughing at the sticky feel, pulling off to wipe the spit running down his chin with a back of his palm. 

"What was it about other things we can do?" Daniel says between one breath and another, voice hoarse. 

Jisung doesn’t answer, just chuckles low and loving. He slides his hand from Niel’s hair down to cup the back of his neck and drag him for a kiss, before tugging him straightaway in the direction of the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kink - barebacking, comeplay

Daniel strips from remains of his clothes, tossing them to join the rest, scattered all the way from the door to the bed. 

His eyes never leave the bed, taking in a perfect image of his beautifully debauched partner – with his make-up smudged and pink strands of hair sticking to a wet forehead, with eyes shut and mouth opened wide, chest heaving, still trying to catch his breath. He’s sprawled on his back, naked and loose-limbed, blinking his eyes open only when he feels the bed dip. 

Daniel settles on his knees between Jisung’s spread thighs and grins lazily at him, positively beaming at the answering fond smile. He ducks his head, nuzzling affectionally at the line of Jisung's neck, rubbing his face into the smell of him, like he wanted to do all night since after Jisung’s solo stage. He almost purrs at a sensation of Jisung’s lean fingers raking through his hair. 

There is no rush for the first time in months, especially when their next morning is free, and Daniel moves unhurriedly. He kisses his way down, licking at the flushed skin, gently grazing his teeth right above the navel, just to feel the muscle tense against his mouth and Jisung’s grip in his hair tighten. The expanse of unblemished milky skin begs to be adorned with hickeys and love bites. But Daniel has to hold himself back. 

Instead, he diverts his attention lower. He takes Jisung's soft cock in his mouth, salty with sweat and come, covering his teeth with lips, not to scrap at the delicate skin, and sucks gently, tonging at the head, feeling it slowly filling. He pulls off with a wet sound, captivated by the picture of clean-shaved crotch with a cock now shining obscenely with spit and precome. 

Daniel’s breath hitches involuntarily as he traces the path with his eyes down to the rosy swollen hole, still lose and leaking with his previous load. 

The hotel room feels entirely too hot all of a sudden. He brushes his thumb around the opening, massaging it lightly, easing his finger in and then back out, glancing up when he hears a hiss. Jisung's thighs tense, jerking slightly as if to stop his hips from twitching. He’s clearly still sensitive after their first round, but after a moment he nods at Niel, biting his lower lip. The words aren’t needed between them. And Daniel doesn’t need to voice his intentions for Jisung to understand what’s on his mind right now. 

Daniel grips Jisung’s knees and eases them up and further apart, exposing him completely. Jisung does nothing to stop him, he’s responsive and so delightfully pliant under his touch, just allows Daniel to manhandle him the way he wants, lets him take control completely, just watches him with heavy-lidded eyes from under his lashes. And Daniel can’t deny that it sends a sharp stab of heat through him. The sight alone is absolutely intoxicating. 

He coats his fingers with lube and gently pushes two at once. They slide all the way to the knuckles with no resistance. After all, they did the first round pretty hard and heavy, strung high and thrumming with adrenaline after the concert. Daniel'd shoved Jisung against the wall as soon as the door had closed behind them, too impatient to wait any longer. They hadn’t even made it to the bed, with Jisung’s thighs wrapped firmly around Daniel’s hips, while he pounded into him fast and rough. And now they get to take their time, drawing it as long as they want to. 

Daniel slowly withdraws his fingers, carefully spreading them a little at the opening, just to see another spurt of the come leaking from the swollen hole. He swallows hard, mouth completely dry, making a guttural noise deep in his throat, something between a sob and a growl. He feels dizzy, head spinning from the lust. He can hardly breathe, can hardly even think. Jisung is scorching hot inside, slick and wet with lube and Daniel’s come. It's so dirty and obscene and the most erotic thing. 

He keeps sliding his fingers in and out, sometimes drawing more of his come from Jisung's hole, sometimes pushing it in, not particularly caring, because he will soon simply fill his hyung with more of his come. He grazes his fingertips lightly at the silky searing heat, teasing at the rim, savouring the delicious keening noises that fall from Jisung’s lips, as the older writhes on the bed, hands twisted in the sheets. 

Daniel withdraws his fingers entirely, when Jisung is fully hard and panting, no longer trying to avoid the stimulation, but seeking more, rolling his hips, pushing back onto the fingers. He slicks his cock up and spreads more lube around Jisung's hole. He rubs the head of his cock over Jisung’s hole before aligning himself and pressing in deliberately slow, inch by inch, just to revel in the way Jisung’s insides tense and relax around him, opening up again with a steady press of his cock, as he eases in. 

Daniel sighs contentedly and stretches up, hovering above Jisung, bracing himself on his elbows on both sides of Jisung's head. He leans in to kiss his hyung sweetly on the mouth, the nose, the eyelids, pouring all his adoration, his lust, his love with every press of his lips, like a secret shared just between the two of them. 

Jisung traces his hands up and down Daniel's sides with broad reverent strokes from the hips all the way up to the armpits, feeling as the shiver rucks Daniel's body, and kisses back just as tenderly. 

Daniel starts to move slowly, leisurely, fucking Jisung with long deep thrusts, keeping his eyes on Jisung's face. He keeps their lips connected, breaking only to gasp their pleasure in the space between. 

The quiet of the hotel room almost deafening, after the roar of the concert venue, making the sounds of their panting, skin slapping and lewd wet sounds of their love-making all the more louder. 

Daniel speeds his thrusts only when Jisung's moans turn high pitched and breathy, brows drawn together and eyes shut tight, his red lush lips swollen and glistening. Hands now clutching blindly at Daniel's sides, shaking all over, cock trapped between their bellies, hips tilting up ever so slightly to take him deeper. And Daniel fully intends to make him come just like that, untouched and trapped between the bed and Daniel's body, make him come just on his cock. 

He grabs Jisung by the shoulders, molding them even closer, his pace becomes harder, rougher, trying to drive himself as deep as he can, grunting every time Jisung's insides spasm erratically. He digs his tongue into Jisung's mouth, swallowing his hoarse cry when he feels his cock twitch, spilling hotly between them, the hot silky clutch of his him tightening around Daniel, only taking a couple of thrusts for him to spill his release into the pliant body.

They lie there panting, not breaking the embrace just yet, trading lazy easy kisses, once they catch their breath, like they still can’t get enough of each other. 

Daniel chuckles quietly when he sees Jisung’s eyes start to drop. He touches his forehead to Jisung's briefly, before burrowing closer, never happier at the prospect of spending his free day in bed. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hyung kink

The first time Jisung calls him 'Niel', Daniel doesn't immediately respond. Because in all the time since he's changed his name no one ever called him like that. The look of surprise on his face must have been really prominent because Jisung immediately asked if he minded if Jisung would call him like that. 

And Daniel doesn't really mind at all. 

The thing is, Daniel's never been a maknae. He doesn't have an older sibling or close cousins, nor never has he been a maknae in his group of friends. So when he joins the company as an idol trainee, he gets a whole new experience. 

Jisung, being the oldest, doesn't just dote on him, he full on spoils him. He shows Daniel around the city, takes him to his favourite cafes and places. He shares clothes, food, space and time, goes along with every joke and indulges Daniel’s every whim. And Daniel knows that whenever he has troubles, he can come to hyung, seeking advice or just plain comfort. He knows that his hyung will always make time for him, knows that he can have his whole undivided attention. Jisung's always there, with open arms and warm smiles, comforting words and soothing touches. 

That's why along the way 'hyung' attached to Jisung's name becomes somewhat special. Daniel doesn't even know when that's started. Maybe when Jisung’s started calling him 'Niel-ah' or 'Niel-ie', saying his name like it's a term of endearment, voice unfailingly tender. Maybe when Jisung would call him 'darling' or call him his 'baby', underlining it with the sweetest eye-smile. And Daniel would try hard not to blush in pleasure. 

Because with Jisung it's not just endearments. It’s gentle caring touches. He would come closer after a hard training or Daniel's part-time job and rub his back in soothing circles. He’d brush away stray locks, pat encouragingly, pinch his cheeks playfully. And Daniel immediately would feel better, warm and alleviated, wrapped in his hyung’s affection and care. 

Among other things Daniel doesn't quite catch the moment when Jisung's touches and endearments begin to send another kind of heat through his body. It’s his sweet, gentle voice and tender but firm touches, that Daniel can't help but wonder what it would feel like in a different situation. What it would feel like to have it all so completely, without clothes and boundaries between them, to have his hyung’s exclusive focus. 

Sometimes when he has a hand wrapped around himself, he can't help but imagine what it would be like. Jisung would start with kissing and nuzzling Daniel's neck, whispering sweet nothings, his mouth hot and damp against his skin. He would take his time stretching him out, slow and thorough, fingers gentle but firm, till Daniel's dripping, begging for more. Or maybe Daniel would push him down on the closest horizontal surface, stretching himself quickly with two fingers straight off, just enough for it to burn so good when he's finally sinking down on hyung's cock till he’s deep inside of him. Jisung's grip on his hips would be tight and bruising as he drags Daniel back into each thrust, pace fast and rough. The one thing he knows for certain is that his hyung would take care of him so good. 

Just imagining what it would be like always makes him come hard enough to black out for a couple of moments. 

He's always skittish around Jisung the next day, clumsy and awkward, trying to hide his burning ears and not to trip through their dancing routine. But he still sticks close to his favourite hyung, still wanting all his attention, wanting his touches, his eyes on him. 

It doesn't take long for Jisung to figure it all out. By this time, he knows Daniel well enough to decipher his yearning hungry looks, that he thinks Jisung doesn’t notice. He tries to ease Daniel slowly, tries to let him know that he doesn't mind. Jisung’s touches now linger just a little longer, his gaze takes a mischievous alluring spark, letting Daniel inexplicably see that his interest is not unwelcomed and more than that fully returned. 

So when Jisung offers him to stay after a night out, Daniel doesn’t even need to think twice. He cuddles closer without a second thought on the only bed in Jisung’s apartment, happily burying his nose in the sheets that smell of hyung, lulled to sleep by a quiet beloved voice. 

Daniel wakes pleasantly warm and cosy, nose buried in the soft hair and arm slung across the slim chest. He presses himself minutely closer, tightening his hold and barely restraining from groaning out loud, before the knowledge sinks in that he's in Jisung's bed, trying hard not to grind his hard-on against hyung’s backside. He goes still suddenly wide awake, barely breathing as he tries to shift back and carefully extract himself, cheeks burning hot from mortification, heavily mixed with arousal, when he sees Jisung shift and turn over, blinking slowly the sleep from his eyes. He faces Daniel fully, making him freeze like a deer in the headlights. 

"Morning, sunshine," Jisung smiles at him sleepily, voice low and hoarse from sleep. He smoothers his hand down Daniel's side, stopping at the hip, thumb drawing lazy circles at the patch of skin just above the waistband. “Want help with that?” 

For a second, Daniel can't articulate a coherent answer. The mere thought it's actually finally happening is enough to make a moan rise in his throat. He presses himself eagerly closer again. It takes Daniel a couple of moments to comprehend that Jisung doesn't do anything, hand still resting on his hip, looking at him calm and patient. 

"Niel-ie, this okay?" He murmurs, eyes unexpectedly serious for such an early morning. Daniel doesn't immediately understand that he's waiting for an explicit answer from him. 

"Yes," he breathes out, never more sure in what he wants. "Please, hyung," he adds for a good measure. 

Daniel feels his waistband being tugged down as Jisung's fingers pushed their way into his boxer shorts. Jisung wraps his warm confident hand around his hard cock and tugs slowly, fingers hot where they press down against his skin. He starts stroking him, easy and unhurried, pressing deliberately at all the right places, making Daniel gasp for breath with every firm rub and twist. 

Daniel crowds even deeper into Jisung’s personal space, burying his head into the crook of hyung’s neck to muffle his moans, fingers digging into Jisung’s shirt. His hips move restlessly, thrusting shallowly into the fist wrapped loosely around his leaking cock. 

"Hyung," Daniel whines needy, unconsciously clinging to Jisung's shoulders, when he feels his lower abdomen tighten, the heat getting unbearable. And Jisung obliges, knowing exactly what he needs. He tightens his grip around Daniel’s cock and strokes faster, squeezing, twisting his hand right under the head. 

"Come on, baby," he hums, eyes darkening and lips parting to inhale inaudibly, watching Niel fall apart in his arms. Daniel's hips stutter at the endearment as he tips right over the edge, coming with a choked 'hyung' on his tongue. 

Daniel doesn't lift his head from Jisung's shoulder, still trying to catch his breath, feeling Jisung's come-slick fingers tracing his softening cock. His hips jerk involuntarily as he tries to stifle a whine in the older's neck while Jisung threads his other hand through his hair, nuzzling sweetly closer. Daniel giggles giddily, feeling pleasantly warm and safe. Adored. Jisung’s answering chuckle reverberates through his chest as he tugs him finally in for their first kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> frottage, drunk sex, thigh kink (i guess? is that even a kink?)

It’s almost 3 am, but Daniel is still wide awake and drunker than he intended to be for a Wednesday night, sitting on the floor of Jisung’s apartment. Daniel looks at the older, who’s sprawled on the sofa, legs spread wide, that his already short shorts ride up even higher, exposing almost hairless, milky white thighs. And Daniel can't take his eyes off of them. 

Jisung seems so casually relaxed and soft, lips adorned with the faint smile, hair slightly damp and messy from the still, humid heat of the Seoul summer. He looks tranquil with his eyes closed and slow, even exhales. 

And Daniel wants. Wanted since the very first meeting. The low simmering attraction only grew, the more he got to know his hyung. Daniel licks his lips nervously, gaze fleeting between Jisung's closed eyes and wide-spread legs. Daniel wants to shatter that equilibrium, wants him panting with pupils blown and out of focus, his name only on those lush lips. He wants to dive his tongue deep, past the teeth just to taste the cheap liquor and all the unspoken words. Wants to be the one that has permission to steal sneaky kisses in the middle of the practice, to have those eyes shine adoringly just for him. Wants to be the one to have those slender thighs wrapped around his hips, to be the one to make his hyung moan, make him scream. Wants so much, it hurts. Daniels wonders if Jisung knows, if he feels his eager hungry stares, wonders if he could tell. 

Daniel takes a breath and puts his hand on Jisung’s bare knee. The skin is hot to touch. Something to do with the dying heat outside. 

Jisung opens his eyes and smiles sweetly at Daniel, where he's still sitting at his feet on the floor. His gaze turns inquisitive when Daniel doesn't do or say anything in return. Daniel doesn't dare to look at Jisung's face as he exhales deliberately slow and sways closer, sliding his palm further up the thigh. His thinking process comes to a screeching halt at the feel of warm skin. All of a sudden, he feels drunker than ever and not enough at the same time. 

Daniel stops only when he reaches the edge of Jisung's shorts, bunching it up a bit. He dips his thumb under the hem of the shorts, lightly brushing an inner side of the thigh where the skin is most delicate, soft and silky. Daniel looks up startled when he hears a sharp inhale from above, apologies already on his tongue, ready to beg for forgiveness. But they all die down when he sees Jisung's face, his slightly open mouth and dilated pupils. 

Jisung’s gaze is surprisingly sharp for an amount of alcohol they consumed tonight. He doesn't say anything, just looks searchingly at Daniel for a moment, before he spreads his legs more and nods at him. 

And it's all the permission Daniel needs. 

Daniel licks his lips, still nervous, and yet he stares straight at Jisung this time as he strokes now both hands from the knees, following the v of Jisung's parted legs all the way up, caressing the smooth skin, just shy of brushing the crotch. He gets the pleasure to watch as Jisung’s eyes flutter shut for a moment at the caress, teeth sinking into his lower lip. 

Daniel can see him getting hard, the bulge growing more prominent, making his mouth water. He thinks about putting his mouth to work, sucking Jisung dry, all the while squeezing his thighs, till they have the perfect imprints of his fingers. His palms look huge, practically covering the width of the lean legs. The soft creamy skin would bruise easily, taking days for the imprints to fade. He thinks about working Jisung open, till he's loose and wet before he’ll inevitably fill him up, stuff him full with his cock, those slender legs wrapped tightly around his hips, thighs quivering with every thrust. 

Daniel feels dizzy from alcohol or lust, lack of proper breathing or the lack of blood in his upper body, he is not sure. The gentle petting quickly turns into full on groping. Daniels can’t stop himself from rubbing his hands up and down, hypnotized by the way Jisung's muscle shift and tense in his thighs with every squeeze. 

Daniel looks up when he feels a hand on his nape. Jisung face is flushed, eyes completely blown and lips red and swollen, like he bit on them while trying to stifle the sounds. He tugs him up with a low rough “come here”, fingers tangling in his hair and Daniel can't do anything but obey. 

He stands up unsteady and leans in, bracing himself on the back of the couch, and presses closer, brushing his lips against Jisung's. The first kiss is almost chaste, just the light slide of lips, till Daniel feels Jisung's tongue tracing the seam of his mouth, asking for an entrance. Daniel obediently opens his mouth with a muffled groan, heat flaring at the sensation of Jisung delving his tongue without hesitations between his parted lips. 

The slick warmth of him is more intoxicating than all tonight's liquor that Daniel can still taste on Jisung’s tongue. There are hands on his hips as Jisung tugs him forward, leaving Daniel nothing to do but to sit on his lap. Daniel grabs at Jisung’s shoulder for balance and straddles him with a shaky swing of his leg, thighs bracketing his hips. 

Daniel leans in and slots their mouths ones more, sliding his tongue against Jisung's slow and unhurried, taking his time to map the inside of the older’s mouth. Daniel presses himself closer, hooking his hands behind Jisung's head, moaning into the kiss when his cock brushes against Jisung's equally hard cock. The heat of him even through two layers of clothes is searing. 

Sliding his hands underneath Daniel's t-shirt, Jisung sweeps them up and down Daniel's sides and over the taut stomach. Daniel can't stop moving his hips against Jisung's, grinding down on him, trying to get more of that delicious friction, making them both gasp into the kiss with every roll of his hips. 

Making a quick work of Daniel's pants, Jisung pushes his underwear down just enough to pull out his cock before tugging his shorts down as well. He draws Daniel closer with the hand on his hip, as he takes both their cocks in his hand and pumps them unhurriedly, slowly sliding his hand up and down. 

Jisung swallows Daniel’s every groan, licking even deeper into his mouth, as Daniel tries to scoot even closer, angling his hips to get more of that friction. Daniel whines, frustrated at a leisurely pace, breaking the kiss, burying his head in Jisung’s shoulder. He wraps his hand around Jisung's and strokes them both roughly, quickening the speed, his grip almost painfully tight, feeling with his chest Jisung's reverberating low moans. 

Daniel holds on as long as he can, dead set on coming together. The look alone of both their cocks in their joined hands, while still having all the clothes on, is obscene. Daniel lets himself go only when he feels Jisung's thighs tense under him, as he comes with a muffled groan. 

Daniel pants for a second, catching his breath, head still resting on Jisung’s shoulder. He contemplates the mess they’ve made, before wiping everything on Jisung's shirt. The older hits him none too lightly on the thigh, but the effect is ruined by his wide lazy smile. Daniel just giggles, slumping against Jisung, turning his head to press lazy playful kisses to the side of Jisung’s face, under the jaw and behind the ear, before Jisung turns his head to slot their lips together once again, wrapping his hands around Daniel’s waist and pulling him closer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> accidental voyeurism, fingering

Seongwu wakes to the quiet voices in the room. It must be around 2 am, if Daniel’s already back from a shoot. His half-awake brain catches Jisung’s gentle murmur coming from the direction of Daniel’s bed, low enough that the words are almost illegible. He guesses Daniel has trouble sleeping again, stressed from an extensive schedule piled on him these days. And not for the first time Seongwu’s glad they are rooming with Jisung hyung of all members, because Daniel wouldn’t even show the strain he’s under to anyone else, let alone seek comfort from them. 

It’s a usual development, and Seongwu prepares to go back to sleep, when he hears a gasp followed by a stifled whimper. He frowns in concern and opens his eyes. 

It takes a couple of seconds for his eyes to adjust that Seongwu can distinguish the shapes and outlines despite the darkness in the room. Jisung is half-lying on Daniel’s bed, leaning back on the headboard with Daniel between his legs, with his back reclined against older’s chest. 

Seongwu freezes from the sight, eyes open wide, glued to a scene before him. He can’t seem to move, breath coming to a stop. 

Daniel’s naked from the waist down, thighs spread wide, his right leg hooked over Jisung’s, with one hand fisted in the sheets and the other clasped tightly around Jisung’s wrist, whose fingers... 

It takes Seongwu one long moment to comprehend that Jisung’s fingers not just caressing the space between Daniel’s thighs, that they move in. And out. The realization hits him hard. Seongwu swallows heavily, throat completely dry, heart pounding in his ears. 

He stares, entranced by the rhythmic slide of Jisung’s hand, by the slow, thorough thrusts with which his fingers disappear inside Daniel. It makes Daniel's thighs quiver, his hard cock leaking profusely, curving towards his navel, precome smearing his tense stomach. Somewhere in the furthest corner of his mind Seongwu notes that it’s a nice cock. Thick and perfectly shaped, with a plump head and veins running on the underside. 

They must have been at it for some time now. Daniel must be loose enough for Jisung to sink his fingers with such ease. He's got another hand wrapped around Daniel's chest, occasionally moving it to smooth tenderly across Daniel's side. Daniel tries to muffle his moans and gasps, face buried in the side of Jisung’s neck. But Seongwu still can hear his choked little mewls. 

Seongwu's entire face feels like it's on fire. He doesn't dare to move, breath shaking as he tries to suck some air in his burning lungs as silently as possible. But it seems that his body doesn't want to cooperate, arousal inevitably stirring, pooling in his abdomen. 

Swallowing a couple of times, Seongwu shuts his eyes tightly, blocking the obscene picture, but it's like the image was stamped on the back of his eyelids. Plus, he still can hear them, loud and clear, maybe even more so with his eyes closed. 

Daniel’s laboured breath and suppressed whines, Jisung’s low hushed crooning, the wet slick noises that can’t be mistaken with anything else, as well as the soft creaking of the bed. 

It seems to be not the first or even the tenth time they’ve done this. There is the intimate familiarity with which they move together. The certainty with which Jisung touches Daniel like he knows all the places, that will elicit those kittenish whimpers. 

Suddenly it all makes sense. The startling synchronization, the ability to understand each other without a single word, the excessive physical contact, especially after days off, that must have been spent entirely in bed. 

Seongwu can easily imagine them now in a dozen different positions. The subtle hints and patterns of their dynamic are more than enough for him. He curses his vivid imagination. He doesn't need any more reasons to avoid the pair in the next days. Gritting his teeth, Seongwu tries and eventually fails to subdue his hard-on with the sheer willpower. 

He would be lying if he said that he hadn’t had a fleeting thought about half of his older group members even once. After all, he’s surrounded by ridiculously good-looking people. His thoughts never have wandered that far, and certainly not into the explicit territory. It’s easy now and all the more tempting. Especially when two of them get it on hot and heavy right in front of him. He steals a quick glance at the pair. He hastily thinks about what it’s like to taste Daniel’s moans with his own tongue, while he runs his fingers across the warm skin, circling his hand around a heavy cock, sweeping his thumb over the shiny head. Or how it feels to be the one wrapped in Jisung’s arms, hyung’s sweet voice coaxing his legs wider apart, fingers slipping lower... 

Stomach clenching with want, Seongwu shudders, dropping that thought back where it came from, backing away hurriedly. 

His attempts to distract himself, with singing ‘pick me’ inside his head on repeat, are all drowned by Daniel’s pitch getting higher, making his efforts to pretend that’s he not even here a moot point. He really doesn’t need to know how high Daniel’s voice goes, when Jisung’s finger-fucks him, thank you very much. Yet he opens his eyes again, curiosity gets the better of him, when he hears the quiet hoarse moans, that Daniel can’t totally conceal, quicken. 

Jisung got his fingers buried till the knuckles, not pumping them in and out anymore, but seems to be just rubbing at the insides, stroking all the sweet spots, that has Daniel writhing. Daniel, who can’t seem to hold still anymore. He strains against Jisung’s grip and tilts his hips towards older’s hand, trying to take him even deeper, toes curling adorably. He comes with a muffled groan, cock jerking, painting his abs with thick white stripes. 

Seongwu bites hard on the inside of his cheek not to make any sound, aching for a release. He never thought that seeing another guy come would be that hot, but well, he is quickly rethinking his life choices tonight. 

With a satisfied sigh, Daniel all but melt against Jisung, nuzzling insistently under his jaw, and Jisung obliges with a soft chuckle, turning his head towards Daniel. Seongwu listens to them kiss for a while. The sound of a slick slide of lips and tongue is followed by the rustle of clothes and Daniel’s sleepy murmur. He peeks at the pair once again, seeing them curled up peacefully under the covers. 

Seongwu lies in the dark, still not daring to move, painfully hard and throbbing, coming to terms, that he wouldn’t get much sleep tonight. Though he has to admit, that they do look absolutely cute together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rough sex, d/s undertones

“Daniel, my room. Now.” Jisung's voice is quiet but firm, doesn't leave a trace of a doubt of disobeying, so Daniel trails after him, restless energy radiates from him for miles. 

Jisung closes the door behind them and gives his dongsaeng a long, level look, trying to decide what to do in this situation. Daniel darts his tongue out to lick at his lips nervously and stares at Jisung out of the corner of his eye. 

"What was it today?" Jisung asks non-too lightly, his brows furrowed, mouth tight in displeasure. 

"What was it?" If Jisung's not going to say it, Daniel's not going to too. 

"What's with you clinging to every member like an overgrown koala, being obnoxious to the staff?" 

"Felt like it." Daniel shrugs his shoulders, still not giving a straight answer, waiting for a move from his hyung. 

Gathering his patience, Jisung slowly exhales through his nose. 

"What are you going to do about it? Or should I go to Sungwoon hyung and ask him instead?" Daniel taunts, smirking cheekily. He licks his lips again, his whole body thrumming in anticipation, because Jisung looks positively seething now. He narrows his eyes at his insufferable brat, not believing in what he's hearing. 

Still, he draws a deep breath and takes a step back, hands clenched into fists by his sides. 

For a second, Daniel panics, thinking Jisung will just leave him here to proceed on his bluff. He sways forward, hand unconsciously comes up to reach for his hyung, which doesn't go unnoticed by Jisung. It's enough to give Jisung a pause. 

His eyes focus on Daniel's face, taking him in. Daniel looks now like a reprimanded pup, guilty and lost, with eyes opened wide and teeth worrying his lower lip anxiously. 

He seems so impossibly young and innocent at the moment. They’ve been together long enough, that Jisung sometimes forgets how inexperienced Daniel was and probably still is in some areas. 

All of a sudden Jisung forgets to be mad at the brat. 

"Niel-ah, if you want something, you can just ask for it." Jisung's voice still pitched low, still has that scolding quality and Daniel would be lying, if he said it doesn't send a thrill through his body. 

Daniel opens his mouth but doesn't even know how to begin to articulate what he wants. He doesn't know how to tell that he wants to feel deliciously achy and throbbing, when there's nothing but pleasure, white-hot and burning, so intense that it leaves his mind blissfully blank. 

He can’t help but provoke his hyung when familiar hot longing hits him, hungry for a delirious rush, that his brain wouldn’t focus on anything else. He revels in making his hyung - his patient mellow hyung - furious, craving the chain reaction of biting kisses and rough fingers splitting him open. 

Jisung's eyes take him up and down again, slower this time. His gaze, sharp and intense, feels almost like a physical caress, making the temperature in the room go up by degrees for Daniel just from that stare. 

Jisung steps forward and Daniel instinctively staggers back, bumping into a dresser behind him. He flushes, embarrassed. It makes Jisung smile, as he moves even closer, caging him in and making Daniel practically sit on top of the dresser, placing his hands on Daniel’s hips, helping him up a bit. 

Daniel wraps his thighs around Jisung’s hips, breath comes in short puffs, hands gripping the edge like his life depends on it. 

"Go on, tell me how you want it, love," Jisung murmurs encouragingly, voice dropping into the husky timbre, low and dirty. Although he knows Daniel well enough by now to have a pretty good idea. 

Jisung brushes his lips over the corner of Daniel's mouth, trailing light kisses down the neck, squeezing his hands steadily around Daniel's hipbones. Daniel swallows thickly, throat clicking audibly. 

The thing is, Daniel loves it when Jisung is sweet and gentle, taking his time to stretch him slow and easy, tracing each curve and mark with lingering tender touches. It's just that Daniel loves it when Jisung stops being gentle too, when he takes control completely, tells him what to do, knowing exactly how rough Daniel needs it and how far he can push him, leaving him aching for days, high and giddy. 

"I want... hyung, I want... oh." Daniel moans softly, already hard and straining, where Jisung is stroking him through the pants, slow and firm. "Hard. I want to feel it throughout tomorrow's shooting." 

Jisung pulls back, giving Daniel a second to catch his breath, keeping his hands clasped around his hips, thumbs pressing into his skin just above the waistline. 

"Alright, just tell me if it's too much and we'll stop or slow down." Jisung waits for a nod from Daniel, making sure he remembers the rules. 

"Hands on the dresser," Jisung instructs, voice hushed, but strict. 

Daniel gulps, exhaling shakily, and scrambles to obey, knocking a couple of bottles from the surface. 

“Good.” Jisung's hands smooth down his sides soothingly. He kisses Daniel again, dipping his tongue into the soft pliant mouth, before making a quick work of his pants, pushing them down and off his legs, followed by his socks and underwear. 

Daniel whines unhappily, when Jisung shifts back, turning to rummage through the bottles on the dresser. 

“Patience, baby. We are not fucking just with spit.” Jisung kisses him once, brief and sweet, like he is not about to split him open on his cock. 

"Okay," his voice comes out hoarse, anticipation churning in his abdomen. 

As Jisung turns back, he slicks his palm with the lotion he picked, warming it up between his fingers. He grasps Daniel’s leg just under the knee and eases him open. Daniel tilts his hips up, bracing his shoulders on the wall behind him. 

Jisung rubs his fingers over the fluttering opening, before pushing one in, straight to the knuckle, steadily pumping it in and out, before adding another, all the while watching Daniel’s face closely. And then he starts to spread his two fingers apart, stretching pink little hole nice and open, twisting his fingers just right. 

Daniel’s whole body shudders from the sensation, stomach clenches with sheer want. His cock’s leaking heavily, every time Jisung thrusts his fingers in, just the right side of rough. The sweet smell of lotion mixes thickly with the musky scent of his own arousal, making his head spin. He presses back onto fingers, writhing to take them deeper, chasing that delicious burn. 

“Get my belt.” Jisung ducks his head and drags his lips along the underside of Daniel’s jaw, biting lightly at the salty skin, not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough to get his sentiment across. 

Daniel complies without a thought, flicking buttons and zipper open, pushing the older’s clothes down. 

Jisung retrieves his fingers and lines his cock up, hand still gripping the back of Daniel’s knee, hard enough to bruise, holding him exposed. Jisung moves closer, sinking in achingly slow, but relentless. The head of his cock pushes insistently at the tight, barely stretched rim, till the muscles eventually give in. He stops, once he’s all the way, teeth clenched at how tight Daniel's insides clutching him. 

Daniel throws his head back, eyes shut, mouth hanging open. Cock inside of him feels huge, filling him up to the brim, pushing all the air out of his lungs. 

Jisung gives Daniel just a moment to adjust, before drawing back and slamming his hips back in deep. The force of each thrust shakes the dresser, causing what is left on it to fall with dull thuds. 

Daniel can't quite stop the noises that come out, the little hoarse ‘ah, ah, ah’, high and desperate, every time Jisung drives his cock back in. The friction is rough and sharp, heat spreading through his body in molten waves of pleasure, setting his nerves on fire. Every thrust hit his prostate with this angle, making Daniel clenches down on the cock pounding into him. He fists his hand in a shirt, that Jisung is still wearing, coming with a hoarse cry that is surely heard from the next room. 

Daniel bites his lip to stop the whimpers as Jisung fucks his way in with deep, rolling thrusts, chasing his own pleasure, before spilling inside of him, almost scorching hot to an oversensitive insides. They slump against the wall, panting hard. Jisung runs his hands up and down Daniel’s damp quivery thighs, while they catch their breath, before pulling away and helping Daniel stand up. 

Daniel legs still shake as he stands. He flushes scarlet, when he feels come leaking from his hole, and tries to clench down, awkwardly stepping from one foot to the other. 

Jisung chuckles, kisses him on the nose and goes to retrieve a towel from the closet. Coaxing Daniel to lift his hands and taking his shirt off, Jisung nudges him lightly in the direction of the bed. He wipes his thighs gently, before setting the towel down and tugging Daniel closer, stroking his fingers soothingly through his hair. 

Daniel hums, high and sated, and burrows closer with a happy sigh. He knows he’ll be squirming and twitching restlessly through tomorrow’s schedule, all along feeling Jisung’s heated gaze, like an unspoken secret just between the two of them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the last one for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kink - intercrural sex, semi-public sex

Jisung sits in the waiting room trying and failing to focus on the page in front of him. The hectic schedule these days taking its toll on his body. He looks up startled, when he hears a door open, eyes widening when he sees a familiar figure. 

“Niel-ie?” Jisung whispers disbelieving. 

“Hey.” Daniel’s face is covered with a face mask, but it’s easy to guess that he's beaming, eyes crinkling with a smile. 

Jisung looks around frantically, breathing out only when he finds the room empty. 

“You shouldn't be here.” 

“It's okay, most of the staff is on a break and you are not filming anything today.” Daniel shrugs easily. 

“How did you...” Jisung starts to ask but then just shakes his head with a sigh. 

“Come with me.” Not waiting for an answer, Daniel takes Jisung by the hand and leads him out. It speaks volumes about his state, that Jisung doesn't ask any questions, just lets Daniel lead him out of the room, following him obediently, mildly curious. There must be a lot on his mind. 

Daniel pushes the door to a small storage room at the far end of the hall. After locking it behind them, he turns and tugs the mask down. Daniel steps closer, wrapping his hands tightly around Jisung’s smaller frame. 

“I missed you,” he breathes out quietly, lovingly. 

Jisung slides his hands around Daniel and exhales, burying his face in the broad shoulder, holding on just as tight. 

They stay like this for a moment, breathing each other in, absorbing the scent, the presence, the feeling of the one you love. 

Daniel pulls back, palms come up to cup Jisung’s face. He strokes his thumbs lightly over the dark circles under the older’s eyes. 

“You haven't been sleeping again.” 

“Guess it's too quiet without your snores,” Jisung smiles, leaning into his hands. 

Daniel chuckles affectionately, wrapping Jisung in a hug again, feeling him hum contentedly. 

“How is the recording with Changbin went?” Daniel aims for the nonchalance. 

“Did you come all the way here, despite company’s restrictions just because you were jealous?” Jisung snorts amused, his eyes are twinkling with mirth. 

“You still owe me for a kiss scene in your musical,” Daniel points out, pouting, choosing to deliberately keep their conversation light and embrace tight. 

“Oh, do I now?” 

“M-hm,” he nods, expression serious, “you owe me a thousand kisses.” 

“Only a thousand? Should I start paying you now then?” Jisung lowers his lashes, playing along, and smiles coyly at Daniel. 

“You definitely should.” Daniel's eyes turn darker, as he whispers hoarsely, before moving closer. 

Daniel kisses him sweetly, just the gentle brush of lips, as Jisung all but melts against him. 

“I missed you too,” Jisung whispers longingly, tilting his head to steal another kiss.

Considering they have to get back and pretend nothing happened, Daniel tries to keep his kisses soft and delicate. Though he quickly loses his intent, when Jisung shifts closer until there's no space between them. 

Daniel pulls back briefly, arms still locked around older's waist. His resolve disappearing entirely, when Jisung licks his lips unconsciously, his eyes closed, like he's savouring the kiss. He runs his hands up and under Jisung's sweatshirt, making him shiver and giggle at the feeling. 

Drawn back helplessly by how soft and lovely his hyung looks, Daniel sways back again and kisses him on the nose gently, presses his lips to the eyes, trailing light kisses down the neck to avoid the temptation of dipping his tongue deep into the silky pliant mouth, that would open up so sweetly for him. 

His hands now sliding almost all the way up till the chest, rucking his shirt, brushing across the pecks, trying to coax more of the luscious little gasps, that Jisung tries to swallow every time Daniel's fingers and lips graze another sensitive spot. 

Daniel lifts his head and looks at him for a moment. Jisung looks dazed, his mouth open and eyes heavy-lidded, hips grinding against Daniel's thigh almost without a thought, making Daniel grit his teeth at how much he wants him now. 

And that's when Daniel throws the caution out the window, couldn’t care less when Jisung looks like that. He all but forgets that they are in a public place; only a door separates them from being caught. 

He nudges Jisung to turn around and place his hands on the wall, as he practically molds himself against hyung’s back, from the shoulders to the hips. Daniel pulls Jisung’s sweatshirt up till the armpits and trails his hands up and down the sides. 

“Niel-ie...,” Jisung tries to reason, but the warning sounds weak even to his own ears. 

“Shh, I know. Stop worrying about everything for a while. Just trust me.” Daniel's voice is low and husky, hands smoothing tenderly down the fluttering stomach. 

Jisung exhales slowly, making a conscious effort to relax. He leans back and lets Daniel’s hands roam. 

He missed him too. They are so used to having each other around, that being apart now is more strange than ever. Jisung missed their silly antics and Niel’s answering bunny smile, late night talks and sleepovers. He missed his claiming touches and demanding, deep kisses. His calloused hands, his intense gaze, his throaty moans. His single-minded focus every time they're wrapped around each other.

Daniel pulls Jisung’s pants and underwear just past his hips, before reaching down to wrap his hand around his cock, stroking him slowly, till he’s fully hard and leaking, making the friction deliciously slick. He tugs his own clothes slightly down and presses himself closer, cock sinking just past Jisung’s cheeks and between the tight space between his thighs. 

The realization makes Jisung moan, as Daniel begins to roll his hips against the swell of Jisung’s balls, thrusting into the heat of his thighs. 

Jisung bites on his lip, desperately trying to stifle his moans. But the thought that they just the door away from being heard makes the pleasure all the more heady. Jisung squeezes his legs unconsciously, smiling at the ways Daniel’s breath stutters as he snaps his hips harder. 

Daniel wraps his other arm around Jisung's chest, holding him in place as he slams his hips, fucking into the hot channel between his thighs. He tightens his grip around Jisung’s cock, quickening the pace, twisting his palm under the head. 

Jisung comes with a shuddering breath, as Daniel strokes him through the aftershocks. Daniel shifts back, hand gripping Jisung’s hip, as he jerks himself roughly, forehead pressed firmly into his shoulder, coming with a muffled groan. 

They catch their breath, leaning into each other, before cleaning themselves up with some paper towel found in the room. Daniel sweeps his eyes up and down Jisung's form, checking the appearance again, and nods satisfied with the results. 

Jisung's hesitates to step out not wanting to separate just yet. He too checks Daniel's appearance, brushes stray locks into place, lingering a bit more than necessary. Though Daniel doesn't call him out for that. He smiles adoringly, leaning in to brush his lips in the gentle kiss against Jisung’s cheekbone. 

“I'll have a day off on Saturday,” Jisung offers, not entirely sure what Daniel's plans will be. 

“Saturday it is.” Daniel nods easily. He touches his forehead to Jisung's briefly, hands clasped around his waist, “You better go before I decide to steal you.” 

Jisung sighs and nods, but he’s looking more relaxed now, a slight smile on his lips. He grabs the door handle and turns towards Daniel once again just to see him grinning back and slips out of the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dirty talk, holding down

“No. Don’t even think about it.” Jisung doesn’t bother looking at Daniel, knowing all too well what exactly on his boyfriend’s mind. Yet, it doesn’t stop Daniel from scooting closer on the bed, tugging playfully at Jisung’s clothes. Jisung slaps at his hand lightly, turning to reprimand him again. And that is a mistake. 

The moment Daniel sees he has his hyung’s whole attention, he pounces. There’s a loud shriek followed by unsuppressed deep laughter, as Daniel’s hands go straight for Jisung’s sides, tickling him mercilessly. 

“Ya, stah-ah, stop it, Kang...” Jisung says between one fit of giggling and another. 

There is a wide satisfied grin on Daniel’s face, as he hovers over the older after a short scuffle, caging him between his arms. He leans slowly in, but instead of a kiss, he brushes his lips against Jisung’s ear. 

“Hyung, let me. Let me in. I’ll make it so good for you. Couldn’t think about anything but you, about how tight you feel around me, the pretty noises you make when I’m inside of you.” The words roll off his tongue in a low husky timbre, sending a cascade of goosebumps down Jisung’s spine. “I’ll stretch you nice and slow, just the way I know you like it. Fill you up to the brim. I want to see you come undone.” 

“Christ, the mouth on you,” Jisung swallows tightly. The hot blush on his face stands out even more against the golden blond of his hair. “Where did you learn all that?” 

“Nowhere. I’m telling it as it is.” Daniel draws back a little, his warm breath tickling Jisung’s neck, making him shiver. His nuzzles closer, sealing their lips together, dipping his tongue into the pliant, soft mouth, pressing their hips together in a firm suggestive grind. 

Daniel gets like this sometimes. He’ll get insistent and pushy, usually all worked up and jealous over the array of random things. Jisung will then have to stop him from leaving marks or pouncing him there and then in a broad daylight, where somebody can see them. Though he has an inkling that Daniel won’t mind. Yet, Jisung is not sure what brought this on this time. He would happily lie back and let Daniel take control, take him apart piece by piece, somehow always knowing what he needs at the moment. But not when they are in the family house, with Daniel’s mother coming home any minute. 

“Niel-ah, we shouldn’t.” Jisung breaks the kiss and throws a quick glance towards the clock, trying to talk some sense into his boyfriend. 

“It’s okay. We haven’t been able to. What was the last –?” Daniel murmurs, pausing briefly to steal another kiss. 

“Since April,” Jisung answers, biting his tongue too late. He knows he gave himself away, that he was too counting days since their last date. 

It makes Daniel grin wickedly. His hands are now busy tugging their clothes off. He pulls back to retrieve the lube from his side drawer and drop it on the bed near. It’s easy then for Daniel to grab Jisung’s legs and hook them around his waist, to crowd even deeper into his personal space, skin to skin. 

He catches both Jisung’s wrists and pins them above his head. Jisung’s eyes turn hazy at the ease with which Daniel manhandles him. He isn’t quick enough to swallow a cut-off whimper, flushing at his own response, when he sees Daniel staring at him, looking entirely too pleased with Jisung’s reaction. It wouldn’t be hard for Daniel to hold him down before, to spread him out any way he wants him. But now, that he’s been building muscles, it’s all too easy. Jisung glances at the curving biceps wanting to sink his teeth in it in retaliation. 

Daniel presses wet open mouth kisses along Jisung’s neck and jaw, while stroking his cock to full hardness, dipping teasingly lower, past his balls and between his cheeks to massage lightly at his hole, until Jisung is panting into Daniel’s mouth. 

Daniel uncaps the lube, slicking his fingers, and slides unhurriedly one by one, stretching him slow and thorough, as he promised, rubbing at the sensitive places he knows by now even with eyes closed, coaxing more of the little sweet gasps and low moans from the older. 

“Just like that,” Daniel purrs, voice hoarse with desire. He flexes his grip on Jisung’s wrists, eyes never leaving his face, drinking in the sight of him. “You feel so good. Let me hear you.” 

Jisung tries to twist from under his body, tugging at his wrists, but Daniel doesn’t budge. It sends a thrill through his nerves, making him throb, feverish and aching. Just when Jisung thinks he’s going to lose his mind, he feels the head of Daniel’s cock pressing against his stretched rim, pushing in tortuously slow. Daniel thrusts deliberately, rocking leisurely in and out like he’s got all the time in the world. 

“Niel, just... oh, come on just —” Jisung moans. He yanks on his wrists, straining against Daniel’s hold. 

It only makes Daniel tighten his grip on them even more, loving the way Jisung pants beneath him, writhing in the most sensual way now, stomach taught and clenching, trying to get Daniel in deeper, urging him to move faster. Jisung’s eyebrows are knit together, eyes are closed and mouth is dropped open. He groans, high-pitched and loud, when Daniel finally speeds up, fucking him with short sharp thrusts. 

Somewhere at the back of his mind Jisung’s hears the rattle of the front door, but he is too far gone to care, spasming up around Daniel inside of him, feeling him coming too, hot and buried deep. 

Jisung somehow gets through the dinner, ears burning. Though Daniel’s mother takes pity on him, keeping the dinner short. Infuriatingly, the culprit of this mess is being his usual bubbly self. 

Daniel follows him out, while they are waiting for a taxi. 

“Are you still mad?” He hooks his fingers around Jisung’s pinky, but his eyes are searching. 

“No,” Jisung sighs, rubbing at his face tiredly. “What’s even gotten into you all of a sudden? You usually aren’t that pushy. Don’t tell me you got jealous of the cats.” 

Daniel shakes his head, chuckling at Jisung’s attempt to elevate the mood. He too doesn’t want to part like that. 

“No, hyung,” Daniel looks at Jisung, eyes full of unrestrained affection. He smiles at him, soft and private. 

“It’s just you in my house, in my room, in my bed. I’ve wanted a memory of us together at home. So that every time I’m here, I’ll think of us together in my bed. The memory of us as solid as this new house, even if you won’t be here with me.” 

Jisung’s breath hitches at what Daniel is implying. Jisung has told him times and times again, that year and a half is a long time and he doesn’t have to wait. But Daniel has been adamant. 

And even now as he says his goodbye, with a promise to see him on Monday, his eyes are sure, devoted, without the shade of a doubt.


End file.
